Unlikely Friendship
by Thorns of beauty
Summary: Beginning at the academy Sakura and Sasuke develop an early friendship melding their fate, pulled by violence will Sakura stand by or fight...Characters may be OOC and rating may go up
1. Difficult Beginnings

**AN: **I know I know, starting a new story, without even updating my other ones, except for Indifference, two chapters in two days, that was pretty good. Anyways I always wondered what it would be like if Sakura and Sasuke had developed a relationship while they were younger. And yes I know, Iruka is extremely out of character and also there will be abuse, but it is not considered abuse in the story, just a father disciplining his child. So there you have it, please tell me if I should continue or not, because I've never written a Naruto fic, so please enjoy. Also the rating may go up if this develops how I want it to, but when working with Sasuke you never know how things will work out.

**Disclaimer: **Do Not Own Naruto!!!!

Chapter 1: Difficult Beginnings

'I don't want to be here, this isn't what I want to do'

Tears dropped onto the concrete ground, wetting little patches of ground. No one seemed to notice, or perhaps just decided not to bother. The little girl hung her head low, pink tresses falling over her bowed head.

"Sakura, you will end this nonsense and go to your class. You are acting ungrateful and disrespectful and do not think you will escape punishment for your actions."

Looking up at her father, Sakura bit her lip and nodded running off in the direction all the other children were going. However, all she could do was cry harder at her father's cruelty.

Stopping when she was sure he couldn't see her, she crumpled to the ground and continued to cry softly. Hugging her knees to her chest she wished she was anywhere, but here. She had barely turned five and she was terrified of this new environment and the children did not seem to even like her. No one had even noticed her and no one had even said hello, or asked for her name.

'I'll run away, then I won't have to go here and father won't be able to punish me.'

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Are you ditching the first day of school?"

Looking up Sakura was terrified to see the teacher standing before her and immediately stood up.

"No, I was just lost and umm…I was going to look harder for the classroom."

Glaring at her, he clearly did not buy her excuse and so pulled her by the arm to the classroom.

Once there he stood her in the front of the class, obviously he was intent to make an example of her.

"Quiet everybody, I want you all to see this girl, Haruno Sakura, and see what happens when you decided to ditch class."

Embarrassed and horrified Sakura lowered her head in shame as she heard murmurs and snickers from the other children.

"Ms. Haruno you will now stand in the front of the class the entire day, holding these and perhaps next time you will think a little harder before trying to miss my class again."

Taking the five heavy textbooks Sakura nearly fell over, but held up and nearly began to cry at the humiliation she was suffering.

Immediately the entire class began to laugh at her and she put her head on the books and struggled to hold them up.

'How am I going to hold these all day? I'm going to drop them and then he will make me do something worse than this!'

The teacher began to talk introducing himself as a Mr. Umino Iruka and explaining what was expected and what they'd all be learning.

Then they were released for lunch and many of the kids left running out to play and eat.

"Sensei may I leave to eat my lunch?"

"Now Sakura it wouldn't be much of a punishment if I let you do that, no you will remain as you are. I want to make sure that you or anyone else who tries to ditch will know the consequences will be severe."

"Alright," she mumbled and with that Iruka left as well leaving Sakura in the room with one other student.

Her arms were shaking violently and tears began to leak from her eyes.

'Why is this happening, I've been holding these books all morning, why isn't that enough?'

"Hey, why are you still holding those stupid books? You should take a break while he's gone you idiot."

Looking up towards the seating area Sakura saw a boy with dark hairs and darker eyes, staring at her intently.

"Why do you care? You were probably laughing at me too."

"I don't laugh at the pathetic, but if you want to hold those books, then by all means hold them, it should be amusing to see you drop them in front of everyone."

Biting her lip, Sakura tried to set them down, but all they did was fall and immediately she felt better. Her arms may have felt like Jell-O, but at least she wasn't holding those books.

"See I told you."

"Thank you."

Getting up the boy started to walk towards her and she got a little defensive, unsure of his motives. Maybe he was just trying to get her in trouble, she didn't know.

"What, do you think I'm going to hurt you or something? You really are weird, he'll probably be back in half an hour so make sure you're holding them again by then."

And with that he sauntered out of the class and out into the schoolyard. Sakura watched through the window careful to stay out of view for the other students.

'That was weird, I wonder why he was so nice, maybe he just felt sorry for me, he did call me pathetic.'

Sighing, she went to her bag and got out the few rice balls inside and began to eat quickly.

Then massaging her arms she prepared herself to began to hold the books once again, however, picking them up the for the second time was even more difficult than the first.

'Great, now it hurts even more, maybe he was just trying to be mean to me.'

As the kids started walking back in, many of them began to say mean things to her, calling her weak and stupid.

Trying to block out everything they said Sakura closed her eyes and thought of the boy's face, wondering what his name was.

The next three hours passed by extremely slow and when it was over the teacher lectured her and sent her home with a note, on her bad behavior, which needed to be signed by her parents.

'Dad is going to kill me when he finds out, this cannot be happening, maybe if I get rid of it. But then sensei will just make a house visit and then I'd probably be in more trouble.'

Walking home was making Sakura feel sick, he father was already mad at her for crying and now when he finds out that she was in trouble she was going to die.'

So lost in her thinking she didn't notice the person in front of her and so bumped into him.

Falling back she braced herself for the ground, but the person grabbed her arms and pulled her forward.

"Don't you ever look up when you're walking?"

"I'm sorry, oh it's you, thank you for earlier."

Smirking he noticed the note and said, "so sensei gave you a note to top off your punishment?"

Nodding glumly, tears welled up behind her green eyes and shaking her head she tried to banish them.

Looking harshly at her he said, "You can't always cry like that, people will see it as weakness, just think about how it will pass and tomorrow's a new day, so don't worry okay."

Smiling a little she nodded shyly and after saying good-bye began to walk back home, a little more hopeful.

'Oh shoot, I forgot to ask him his name, tomorrow I will make sure I know it!'

After reaching home she suddenly forgot about the boy's words and soon only became aware of her father's harsh bantering.

"I'm sorry father, it will never happen again. I promise I did not want to disrespect you or sensei and all I want to do is bring honor to our family." Sakura's pleas and promises did nothing to stop his violence towards her and soon she could not stand up on her own.

Her mother did nothing to help her, like usual she merely sat in the corner and turned her head to the distastefulness of it all.

Looking at his wife her father said, "get her out of my sight, I don't want to see her and she won't be getting dinner tonight. If anything like this happens again you better not show your face and just disappear. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior, do you understand, Sakura!"

Rasping out her response Sakura slumped onto the floor into blissful unconsciousness.

Picking her daughter up, her mother carried her to her small room and deposited her onto the futon.

"Sakura why can't you just stay out of trouble? I don't like to see you hurt, but you know you're father is very strict and does not tolerate this kind of behavior."

Kissing her on the forehead her mother left her, in the darkness of her room.

Waking up a couple of hours later, Sakura could feel every bruise and laceration on her body.

Feeling her ribs she was relieved that none were broken and so she laid on her back and stared into the bleak ceiling.

'Well at least no one likes me enough to worry if something is wrong, I'll just say I fell, but that boy I wonder if he'll ask me what happened.'

With that she fell asleep, thinking of the boy who had been kind to her and actually looking forward to tomorrow.

'Well he was right, today is over and now I have the next to look forward to.'

Waking up in the morning Sakura was happy that her father had already left for work and so her mother gave her a modest breakfast and made her promise that she would be good.

"Wait Sakura let me wrap you up a little before you go."

Smiling at her mother's kindness, "It's alright I feel better so don't worry mother, I'll make you and father proud."

Nodding her mother said good-bye and watched Sakura walk to the academy.

'Please be good Sakura, I don't want to see you hurt.'

'Today is going to be a good day, I just feel it'

Sakura walked to school smiling and noticing all the pretty flowers and other things around her.

However, she was so busy noticing the flowers that she missed the boy standing in front of her and ran into him.

Wincing she rubbed her tummy and noticed it was the same boy from yesterday.

"I'm so sorry, I keep running into you I just am clumsy as you probably can tell…"

Sakura stopped herself from babbling and turned her head, feeling embarrassed.

Looking at her he frowned at the bruises on her face and noticed the marks on her arms and legs.

"What happened to you? Why do you have all these bruises and marks on your body?"

Blushing Sakura mumbled something about falling down the stairs, but the boy didn't buy it.

"I don't believe you Sakura, you will tell me, but we're going to be late as it is, so come on."

Blinking, Sakura couldn't believe he wanted to walk with her and so happily started walking with him.

"Oh, I never asked you what your name was."

"Uchiha Sasuke"

'Sasuke and he's from the Uchiha clan, I can't believe he wants to walk with me'

**End Note: **Well there it is the first chapter!!!!! And it's longer than anything I've ever written before, I really enjoyed writing this so please tell me if you liked it, hated it, want to burn it or what!!!!!


	2. Child Affection

**Author's Note: **Well there were over a hundred views for the story, but only a couple of reviews, so I'm not sure if people are just looking at it and then leaving or if you all are too lazy to review. However, I really want to continue it and I like the concept so here goes chapter 2, enjoy!!!! Also Aniko is a fictional character, she's not important so I just made something up off the top of my head.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!!!!

Chapter 2: Child Affection

When they reached class all the girls were eyeing Sakura, why was she walking with Sasuke, who does she think she is?

Sakura, feeling their angry gazes dropped her head and tried to move away from Sasuke.

Looking sharply at her he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the seating area.

"Sasuke, I don't think they want me to sit by you, so I'll just sit over there."

"Who cares what they want, you are going to sit by me, Sakura, look at me when I talk to you, it's rude you know."

Immediately her head rose and her colored cheeks made him smirk, grasping her hand he pulled her the rest of the way up and together they waited for the sensei to arrive.

* * *

"Well I'm happy to see Miss Sakura has decided to be on time and in class." Sensei said as he walked into the class.

Groaning Sakura wanted to die, but then she realized she as by Sasuke and that made her forget the humiliation of sensei's words.

However, Sakura missed the glares emanating from one particular group in the class and this group would make sure Sakura paid for her sins.

"Alright class you are excused for lunch, I'll see you in an hour."

Unsure if Sasuke wanted to eat lunch with her or not, Sakura merely stayed seated debating on whether she should ask.

"Are you coming? Or are you going to stay inside by yourself?"

"I didn't know if you wanted to eat with me, of course I'm coming!"

They grabbed their lunch boxes and made their way outside, Sasuke seemed to have a shady tree all to himself and so they sat down under it.

"This is nice, how come no one else sits under it?"

"Probably because they're scared, I am an Uchiha. You must have heard of my brother Itachi, he's one of the greatest ninjas in Leaf. He's only 10 and already a chuunin."

Shaking her head she didn't know Itachi, all she knew of the Uchihas were that they were considered far above other ninjas and something about their eyes.

Sakura was about to eat her lunch when a rock whizzed past her and smashed into the tree.

"What was that? I almost got smothered by that rock."

Glaring Sasuke looked out into the play yard and found the perpetrator, a girl who was giving Sakura a dirty look.

"What a stupid girl, doesn't she know I could beat her with my eyes closed."

"Sasuke maybe I should leave, I don't want to cause trouble, but I had fun eating lunch with you."

"Sakura you can't always let people walk all over you, you have to stand up for yourself, but until you're strong enough I'll just have to do it for you. So get behind me."

"Okay."

Just then the girl and her group came up to them, their glares and cruel words even more so than in the class.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked gravely.

"Sasuke-kun this doesn't involve you, we just want little Sakura to come with us and then we'll be on our way."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid. She's not going anywhere with you and if you continue to harass her than I'll have to take matters into my own hands. And if you really are idiots than you'll continue this and see the true power of the Uchiha clan."

"Listen we don't want any trouble," said Aniko.

"Yeah, guess Sasuke has protected you for now. But Sakura he can't be with you every day all day, so when you're all alone, we'll get you." And with that they stalked off.

Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura crying and shaking from fear.

"Why are you crying? They went away, they're not going to hurt you."

"But-but-Sasuke, when you're not around they said they'll get me and I'm scared."

"Listen I'll train you myself, there's no way they'll do anything, because by the time they do you'll be ready."

Nodding her head she wiped the tears off her face and even smiled a little at him.

"Bye Sasuke I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura called over her shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke just did a little wave and turned to walk towards the Uchiha complex.

Grinning widely Sakura began to walk back home, replaying the events of her day in her mind, well trying not to think of the bad parts.

"Oh little Sakura-chan, you're all by yourself. Didn't we tell you we would find you when you were by yourself."

"Please I don't want any trouble I just want to go home." Sakura said quietly.

"Well then you shouldn't have been close to Sasuke, you should have listened when you had the chance." Sakura recognized the girl from earlier and tried to back away from the small group.

"Hold her still girls, I'm going to give her what's coming to her."

Grabbing her arms, Sakura tried not to cry, the already bruised limbs bearing excruciating pain.

"What, does little Sakura already want to cry?" Aniko asked menacingly.

The two other girls just giggled.

'Why me? I just want to go home….I wish Sasuke was here.'

Aniko slapped Sakura glaring at her with hate and contempt. Really she was so young to harbor such feelings, but Sakura guessed her parents probably acted the same way.

Sakura closed her eyes preparing herself for the hits to come.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

His eyes were smoldering and there was an aura of vengeance around him.

"Sasuke-kun why are you here? Why should you even care about her?" Aniko asked angrily.

"Let go of her, now!"

Sakura felt their fingers releasing her arms and she fell forward onto the ground.

"If I see you near her again, I'll forget the fact that you're girls and give you what you deserve. Is that understood?"

"Whatever." And with that they left the two alone.

"I thought you had gone home, Sasuke-kun."

Shaking his head he walked over to her, "No I wanted to make sure you made it home all right. I figured they'd try something like this."

Looking at her his face crinkled in concentration and he started to lift up her shirt, wanting to see how far the bruising and cuts went up.

Blushing Sakura tried to stop him, "What are you doing Sasuke-kun, you aren't supposed to look there!"

"Those girls didn't do this to you! How did you get these?"

Ashamed Sakura didn't say anything; she just stared blankly at him.

"Sakura, I can't help you, unless you tell me the truth."

"It—was my father, but he only does it cause I'm bad and I deserve it."

"You don't deserve this, you could never do anything to deserve this."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. Do you think you can make it home on your own?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, thank you Sasuke-kun."

And with that Sakura continued on to home, for the second time not knowing the anger erupting within it's very walls.

So there you have it!!!!! Chapter 2 and I had a lot of fun writing it, so please if you'd be so kind hit that little review button and tell me what you think……See ya next chapter!!!!


	3. Moving Madness

**Author's Note:** Despite the fact that I only have 4 reviews for this story  I love writing it so much that I'm going to continue to update it!!!!!!!!! Also I did some research and the names for Sasuke's parents are correct, please enjoy and don't forget to review, it makes me feel fuzzy inside haha!!!!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Naruto!!!!

Chapter 3: Moving Madness

'Sasuke-kun must care about me, he protected me!!!!' Sakura walked the rest of the way home with no other problems, however, when she walked in the door her father immediately started to yell at her.

"Why are you late Sakura? I have told you before that you are to be home right after school and you are half an hour late."

"Well—there were these girls and they umm…well they needed to talk to me, so that's why I'm late. I'm sorry father it will never happen again." Bowing low Sakura suddenly felt a blow to her back and fell to the ground.

"You're right Sakura you will never be late again, because I don't want you living here anymore. Your mother and I have decided to move far away and you will stay here and be someone else's pain in the ass."

Looking over at her mother, Sakura doubted if she had decided that and she couldn't help the large tears forming in her eyes.

"You're crying, how touching. Now get your things and do not come back to this house, I'm sorry I ever had such an incompetent daughter, but maybe your new family will discipline you the way you deserve."

"Father, please I don't want to leave you and mother, please I promise to be a better daughter I won't make you mad anymore, I promise!"

Slapping her he pushed her away and told her she had five minutes to get her things and out of his sight.

Crying Sakura stumbled up the stairs and grabbed as much as she could, not forgetting her stuffed tiger, the only present her father had ever given her.

"Good-bye father and mother" Sakura said, in-between sniffles.

Her mother came to hug her and put something in her hand.

"My mother gave this to me and now I want you to have it, please stay out of trouble and lead a happy life Sakura." Looking at it Sakura saw that it was a beautiful cherry blossom with a diamond in the middle.

Sakura held her mother to her, until her father told her it was time and then she was shoved out.

"Oh and Sakura you will be living with the Uchiha clan, they're said to be one of the strictest so I hope you won't be punished too often." And with that she was off, at age five she was on her own, without anyone to care for her.

'Uchiha, why does that sound familiar? Wait, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Does that mean I'm going to be living with him and his family?'

"Sakura, hey Sakura!"

Looking up she saw Sasuke and started blushing for her earlier thoughts. 'Of course it's not his family, father must have been wrong.'

"Hi Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

"I came to----Sakura why do you have bruises on your face? Did you dad do that to you again?"

"No—I just fell, you know me I'm clumsy."

Nodding his head, Sakura could tell he didn't buy it, but it looked like he wasn't going to press the matter.

"Actually I was coming to pick you up and bring you home. It looks like your parents have already told you, since you have all your stuff."

"What? You mean I really am going to be living with you and your family!"

"Yes, why are you surprised?"

"I just don't understand, my parents must really hate me." Sakura started to cry again and Sasuke not really knowing what to do just stood there.

"I can't live with you! I want to live with my family!" Sakura wailed.

Stepping closer, he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder.

"Sakura, it will be better. No one will hurt you and it won't be that bad, I promise."

"You sure?" She hiccupped

"Yes, when an Uchiha gives you his word then it can never be broken."

"Okay."

"Here let me carry your bag."

Sakura rubbed her eyes and gave Sasuke her little suitcase and together they made their way to the Uchiha complex.

"Wow, this is it? It's so big and all of these people are Uchihas?" Sakura couldn't believe how many of them there were.

"Yep, here's my auntie and uncle and those men are on the police force."

"Oh," Sakura said in awe, she was still in shock of everything that had happened in the last couple of hours.

Sakura, you spaced out again. This is my house and you'll be living here with my family and me. And maybe my brother will even teach you some moves." Sakura could sense the admiration Sasuke held for his brother.

Nodding her head Sakura thought, 'His brother must be good if Sasuke thinks so highly of him.'

"Your house is so pretty and it looks so big, there's only four of you living here?"

"Well now five with you," Sasuke said slyly.

Sakura just blushed as they continued up the steps into the spacious kitchen.

Everything was simple, but held an old world elegance; the wooden table and organized placement of cups and dishes memorized Sakura.

"My parents are in the study, I think I can hear them."

Suddenly Sakura felt very queasy and all she wanted to do was run away.

Feeling her shaking form Sasuke looked over at her and grabbed her hand.

"What did I promise you Sakura?"

"That---everything would be okay."

"And an Uchiha never breaks his word once spoken, right?"

Nodding her head Sakura took a deep breath and even managed to smile at him.

"Father, Mother I have Sakura with me."

Sakura saw them walking out of the study and almost chickened out again, but Sasuke held her to his side.

"It's nice to meet you young lady, I am Fugaku and this is my wife Mikoto."

Bowing lowly Sakura replied, "Thank you for taking me in, I will do everything I can to pay you back for your kindness."

Mikoto smiled at the girl's words, "Here let me and Sasuke show you where you're room is at."

Nodding Sakura said good-by to Fugaku and followed Sasuke and Mikoto to her new room.

When they arrived Sakura was in shock, "This is my room? It's so big!" Looking around Sakura couldn't believe how spacious and nice her new room was.

Smiling Mikoto said something to Sasuke and then left the room.

"Sasuke you were right, it's going to be okay." Sakura gave him a tight bear hug.

"Of course everything's going to be okay, I told you it would be."

"Mother told me dinner would be ready in an hour, so I'll show you around the house."

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen…….

"I don't know if I like this arrangement. Having some girl live with us and we don't even know if her parents will ever come back to get her."

"Fugaku you agreed because you know it's sad to see a child abandoned and Sasuke was so adamant about letting her stay here. So please at least try I don't think she'll be any trouble. She's adorable." Mikoto smiled at her husband as his features softened.

"Fine, but she better not get into any trouble."

"I'm sure Sasuke will keep an eye out for her and thank you dear for being so understanding."

"Uh—huh."

* * *

"Wow your house is so beautiful and big, I can't believe I'm going to be living here."

"Yeah and my brother is supposed to get back tonight from a mission, so you'll get to meet him."

"I'm a little nervous to meet him cause he sounds so good and I'm not."

"Don't worry he's nice when he's here."

"Sasuke Sakura it's time to eat, make sure you wash your hands first."

"Okay mom we'll be right there."

"Come on Sakura it's time to eat." Sakura followed him to the washroom and washed her hands, then they sat at the table.

Exactly at that moment a figure appeared in a poof of smoke and made Sakura jump a little.

"Good evening family. Having a friend over for dinner Sasuke?"

Fugaku answered, "Actually Itachi she'll be staying with us until further notice."

Unperturbed Itachi stared at Sakura and she thought she'd die right then and there.

"Well it's nice to meet you little sister."

"Nice to meet you too Itachi." Sakura's face was beet red and she wondered if she'd ever get comfortable around them all.

'Everything will be alright, Sasuke promised and once an Uchiha gives his word it cannot be broken.'

**End Note: **So now that they are all situated we'll have to see what happens, also I've only got 4 reviews for this story so please review so I know what you all are thinking. I do love writing this, as you can tell with the fast updating of it. So see ya next chapter!!!


	4. Lonely Interlude

**Author's Note: **So I'm just plugging away at this story I just love writing it and even though there is two more reviews from last time, I will still update it fast. For those now 7 people that bothered to review, this is dedicated to you!!!!!! So sit back and enjoy!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own myself…. ::looks at price tag on arm:: or do I????

Chapter 4: Lonely Interlude

_To forget the past is to deny the future…_

After the awkward dinner Sakura felt really out of place and the atmosphere had noticeably stiffened when Itachi had arrived. Sasuke seemed thrilled at his brother's arrival and Sakura could tell how much Sasuke looked up to him, but something was off.

"Sakura, did you hear what I said," an annoyed Sasuke said loudly.

"Ummm….sorry I was thinking, what was what?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to come watch me and Itachi practice out in the yard. Geez you need to learn how to listen better."

Still spaced out Sakura just agreed by nodding her head, Sasuke was slightly annoyed and turned his attention to Itachi.

"So are we going to go practice?"

"Hn…Sakura will you come along as well?"

Snapping her head up she just looked at him, however, Sasuke's fist on her head made her reply quickly.

"Yes, if I can."

Itachi stared at her for a moment longer before murmuring, "Of course little sister."

* * *

After the threesome left Fugaku and Mikoto started talking about the children's interaction.

"I think Itachi has taken a liking to young Sakura,"

"Hnn—I wouldn't think too much of it Mikoto, he just likes little kids."

"Well in any case it is good that they are all getting along and I think it will be good for Sasuke and Itachi to have a little sister around."

"Women," Fugaku muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

* * *

Out in the woods Sakura walked behind the two boys, noticing how similar and different they both were. They both had black hair and black eyes, but Itachi was taller so they were basically the same, but not.

'I hope that I don't have to do anything. I don't want to look bad in front of Sasuke or Itachi.'

"Okay this will do, Sasuke have you improved since last time?"

Sasuke nodded his head emphatically and was eager to show off in front of his brother.

Sakura settled on a log nearby, ready to watch the two practice. 'Hopefully they'll forget I'm here.'

"No, little brother you're holding it all wrong, here let me show you. Yes like that, now put your thumb right, yes that's it."

Sasuke did as his brother instructed and threw the shuriken and hit the target with deadly accuracy.

"Good job. Would Sakura like to try?"

Hearing her name Sakura's face went red and she started shaking her head no.

"Umm…I don't think that would be such a good idea," she stammered.

"Come now. You're in the same academy, right? So you should practice too."

"Itachi you're supposed to be teaching me, she's the worst in our class."

Sakura's head lowered and she tried not to look disappointed that Sasuke had said that in front of his brother.

Thumping Sasuke on the head Itachi made him look over at Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you know it's true."

"It's okay I understand. Thank you for offering Itachi, but I'm not worth teaching."

Suddenly he had disappeared and then reappeared very close to her.

"Sakura-chan you shouldn't belittle yourself, everyone has potential."

Avoiding his eyes she looked at the ground, trying not to think about how close he was to her.

Placing a shuriken in her hand he manipulated her fingers into the right places and instructed her on how to throw it.

'Here goes nothing,' and with that Sakura threw the shuriken and surprisingly only missed the target by a few centimeters.

"Very good Sakura-chan I told you that you could do it."

"Wasn't that good Sasuke?"

As it was Sasuke was sulking with his arms across his chest and puffing his cheeks out merely ground out, "Yes Sakura-chan."

Sakura ignored his stressed comment and happily looked at her progress.

"I can't believe I was so close to hitting the mark, I've never done that ever!"

"I told you that you could do it Sakura-chan and you did." Itachi reached down and ruffled her hair and Sakura could tell Sasuke was not very happy.

"Well I think I should probably go back and start unpacking my things," Sakura said and she thanked Itachi again and waved good-bye to Sasuke, who ignored her.

* * *

"I wasn't aware my little brother could become so selfish."

Huffing Sasuke vehemently denied his brother's accusation.

"Well, you were rude to Sakura-chan. I think she just wants to impress you and here you were acting like an insolent child."

Averting his eyes Sasuke suddenly felt guilty and said he was sorry to Itachi.

"It's not me that you should be saying sorry to you need to apologize to Sakura-chan."

"I promise I will later, but can't we practice a little longer?"

Itachi looked down at his brother and nodded.

* * *

Walking in the door Sakura took off her shoes and put on the house slippers.

"Well Sakura-chan you're back early," Mikoto said to the girl.

"Yeah I thought that maybe I should unpack my stuff so I left."

"Oh, alright dear if you need anything just ask."

"Okay thank you."

And with that Sakura walked down the hall and turned into her room. Sill slightly in shock of all the day's events she sat on her futon and took in the new environment.

'I hope Sasuke doesn't stay mad at me for a long time.'

Then taking her stuffed tiger from her pack she held onto it tightly and silently tears rolled down her face. The experience of the day had taken its toll on her physically and mentally and now it was being unleashed.

Sakura didn't notice that Sasuke had slipped into her room and was watching her cry.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he mumbled. Sakura's head flew up and she desperately tried to wipe away the tears, not wanting Sasuke to see her being weak.

"No—I'm not crying I just had something in my eye," she said unconvincingly.

Walking up to her he sank down next to her and looked at her intently.

"Sakura it's my fault I shouldn't have been mean to you."

"It's okay you didn't make me cry I was just thinking about everything that had happened today and it made me sad."

Pushing her down gently Sasuke laid next to her and put his arms around her. Sakura was touched by his gesture and tears began to fall from her eyes once more.

"Can you please stay with me tonight?"

"Yes Sakura."

She closed her eyes and didn't think about any of the sad things that had happened during the day, all she knew was Sasuke's arms around her and his warmth and kindness.

Itachi watched the two children sleeping and walked on towards his own room. 'Interesting I've never seen Sasuke become so attached to someone, especially a girl like Sakura.'

* * *

Sakura continued to stay with the Uchiha family and gradually became more comfortable and felt as if she truly belonged. However, there was always a constant tension between the various family members and especially when Itachi was around. Sakura and Sasuke were now 7 and with the help of Sasuke and sometimes Itachi Sakura has become much better at the technical skills. Itachi has become the captain of his own Anbu squad and Sakura can tell how proud Sasuke is of his brother, but she always notices that something is off.

Beneath the surface something is about to emerge…what awaits her new family and will it tear her and Sasuke apart?

**End Note:** So there you have it…lots to come next chapter!!!! And you know what I'm holding it ransom until I get a good number of reviews so you better all review damn it or you'll never see it!!!! Muhahaha So yeah!!!!


	5. Separation

**AN: **Maybe I should ransom chapters more often it seemed to get more people to review, but really I appreciate all the feedback and it just makes more want to write just that much faster!!! So thank you for all your wonderful reviews and questions, speaking of which I believe tumpy3 wanted to know if Sasuke and Sakura will be kids the whole story…the answer is no, actually the story will be progressing faster. I just wanted to let you get a feel for their past and how they met and etc. Anyways so with that said here's chapter 5…Really I spoil you guys, another chapter the following day, come on doesn't get better than that So REVIEW and maybe the next chapter will come soon too!!!!

Chapter 5: Separation

_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest lost is what dies inside us while we live…Norman Cousins_

"Come on Sasuke we'll be late again and Mikoto will yell at us!" Sakura yelled across the yard and all the girls immediately glared at her, but she didn't pay the slightest attention to their stares.

It had come to be known that Sakura had moved in with Sasuke's family and at first many girls had threatened her, but Sasuke had turned them all away and now that Sakura was stronger she wasn't afraid. Well not too afraid, some of those girls were scary.

Shaking his head Sasuke muttered something under his breath and followed the noisy girl to their home.

"Sakura I know I was there too, and yeah I saw him." A lot had changed since Sakura had first come to the Uchiha compound and Sasuke was glad that she was comfortable in her environment.

"But Sasuke you didn't even look like you were paying attention! So how do I know if you saw what he did?" Sakura puffed her cheeks out and stuck her tongue at him, but Sasuke only smirked and started to run.

"No fair Sasuke! You didn't even say we were racing!" And off she went trying to catch up to the boy who had saved her many times in her short life.

Out of breath and gulping in as much air as her lungs could hold, Sakura glared at Sasuke sitting on the porch.

"Of course you won, you got a head start!"

"Yeah Yeah I know I am a faster runner than you are, so don't be a sore loser Sakura."

"Whatever," she said and then walked past him and into her room, where she dumped her school bag onto the floor.

'He knows that I could beat him easily, but he cheated so it's not fair.'

So lost in her thoughts Sakura didn't notice Sasuke come into her room and jumped when he spoke.

"So you're still sulking? You're such a baby." Turning her head she shot a death glare at him and started after him, but he was way ahead of her and already out the door.

"Hey come back here and face me like a man!" Sakura raced after him, but failed to notice him stop abruptly and crashed into him.

"You idiot, watch where you're going!" Surprised by his reprimand Sakura didn't say anything and looked where he was looking.

"Is that Itachi and Fugaku arguing?"

"Quiet." When Sasuke noticed his brother look over his father's shoulder over to where he and Sakura were he pulled her off the porch and continued to walk to the training yard.

"Sasuke, why are we leaving? We haven't seen Itachi for a long time, don't you want to say hi?"

"No, we'll see him at dinner. Let's go train."

Sighing Sakura let him drag her to the grounds and prepared herself for a beat down, which she was sure to occur soon.

However, Sasuke didn't start training he let go of her hand and went to sit under a tree. Sensing something was off Sakura went and sat next to him.

"What's the matter, huh? You can tell me, you know I won't tell anyone."

Not opening his eyes Sasuke breathed deeply…in and out…in and out…

'I wonder what's going on? Why is he acting so strange?'

Just as she was about to ask him, Sasuke opened his mouth. "I haven't told you, but the family thinks Itachi killed one of our own and that's why he and father were fighting."

Shocked Sakura didn't say anything, she just looked at Sasuke.

"I know that Itachi wouldn't do that, he works so hard and I don't think it's fair for them to accuse him of such a crime."

Sakura could tell that he was clearly upset at how his family thought Itachi had done something bad so she tried to console him as best she could.

"I agree with you Sasuke, I know that Itachi wouldn't do something so bad as that. Your family has to be wrong."

Opening his eyes he stared at her green ones and nodded his head. Sasuke liked having Sakura around, she never told anyone anything that he told her and it was nice having someone his own age to train with. He wouldn't ever admit it to her, but he cared for her and had grown accustomed to her loud questions and clumsy actions, in fact he had actually become fond of her mannerisms.

The duo sat in silence and just appreciated their surroundings and each other's company. However, Sakura could not sit quiet long and began to fidget and fumble with her clothing. Smirking Sasuke pushed her to the ground and initiated a play fight between them. Panting and out of breath Sakura glowered from beneath him.

"Thank you for sitting with me and listening to what I had to say." Sakura looked up at him confused and then Sasuke did something very out of character, he bent down and kissed her on her forehead.

Blushing like mad Sakura didn't know what to do and Sasuke laughed at her red features.

This snapped her out of her embarrassment and she started to fight him with gusto Sasuke got her off of him and stood up.

"Come on Sakura it's almost dinner time, we need to go home."

"Okay, but you're going to get it. And when you least expect it." Sakura gave him a mischievous smile and Sasuke simply shook his head at her antics.

As they made their way home, they both noticed that the house seemed eerily quiet and Sakura felt that something was extremely off.

Sasuke seemed tense and he pulled her behind him as they crept up the stairs into the kitchen. Sakura could see Mikoto standing over the sink and was about to say something, but Sasuke spoke first.

"Mom, where's Itachi and father, we saw them earlier."

Turning to face her son and adopted daughter Mikoto spoke quietly, "They left dear, they won't be back till late so it'll just be the three of us for dinner, so please go wash up."

Sakura felt that it was odd that Fugaku and Itachi should just leave like how Mikoto had said, something was definitely wrong, but she kept that to herself.

* * *

The next morning there was no sign of Itachi, but Fugaku was there, it was very strange indeed. However, Sakura did not want to bother Sasuke, she could tell that he was already disturbed by these events as well.

"Good-bye Sakura and Sasuke we'll see you when you two get back from academy." Mikoto gave the two children their lunches and a kiss; Sasuke took his manlier than Sakura, who enjoyed the affectionate gesture.

"Good-bye Father, Mother."

"Hn," was all Fugaku uttered as he read the paper, but Mikoto said enough for the both of them.

"Bye Fugaku and Mikoto see ya soon!"

"Come on Sakura we'll be late."

"Coming," Sakura said as she put on her shoes and ran out the door to catch up to the raven-haired boy.

* * *

"I'm worried about Itachi, Fugaku," Mikoto said while she washed the dishes.

"Don't worry dear he'll come around. He's just blowing some steam."

Shaking her head Mikoto couldn't help, but worry about her eldest son.

"If you say so." And with that she continued to do the dishes.

* * *

"Sakura, hurry up mom is going to kill us for being so late!" Sasuke yelled exasperatedly at his slow companion.

"It's not my fault that sensei made us do all that extra work for being late today."

"Yes it is because you are so slow in the mornings."

Looking at him fiercely Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and started to run.

"Now look who's slow!" She yelled.

"We'll see Sakura," Sasuke muttered under his breath. He quickly began to sprint and easily caught up to her.

Once they got to the Uchiha compound there was a deadly silence throughout the whole place.

"Why is it so quiet? We're not that late, are we?" Sakura was confused at the eeriness and unconsciously moved closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored her questions and walked on with caution, then figures up ahead made him break out in a cold sweat.

Quickening his pace he disregarded Sakura's protests and when he reached the objects on the ground he froze. He was looking at the bodies of his auntie and uncle and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Sasuke, what is the big idea---Sasuke that can't be!" Sakura backed away and started shaking clutching her mouth and eyes watering wanting to turn and run.

"Sakura! We need to get to the house and make sure mother and father are there."

Sakura was not moving so Sasuke reached over and grabbed her hand, practically dragging her to where their home was.

On the way they saw other members of the Uchiha clan, with horrifying wounds and blood splattered the buildings and ground. Something unspeakable had happened and Sasuke tuned out the gasps and cries Sakura released at seeing the carnage and spilt blood.

Finally arriving at the house Sasuke let go of her hand and taking off his shoes ran through the rooms, searching for any signs of his parents. Sakura followed his actions staying close behind him.

"Where are they?" he hissed in frustration.

Sakura stayed silent, fearful and stunned at all that she had seen.

Then they heard movement coming from the rear of the house and Sasuke went over to the door and breathing in deeply and pushing his fear aside he pushed it opened.

However, he and Sakura were not prepared for what they saw. On the floor was the body of Uchiha Mikoto with his father falling on top of her. And above them standing in the shadows was Uchiha Itachi.

"Brother, what happened to Mother and Father? And all the others?" Sakura could tell Sasuke was deeply shaken and she remained quiet.

Itachi glanced at her briefly and then looked at Sasuke.

"What do you think happened to them little brother?"

Not answering Sasuke began to tremble violently and began backing up with Sakura behind him.

Sensing the danger and how afraid Sasuke was Sakura began to cry and stood petrified, unable to make her body move.

"Sakura, we need to get out of here, or he'll kill us."

"I can't move!" Before either of them could do anything Itachi had appeared before them and gave Sasuke a hard kick to his abdomen.

"Sasuke!" Sakura, finally able to break free tried to run towards him, but Itachi grabbed a hold of her hair.

"Sakura-chan it isn't nice of you to run from me like that," and turning his attention to his brother said, "Sasuke I should leave you here and take her with me."

Looking up Sasuke tried to get up, but was soon stopped by the Mangekyo Sharingan and soon fell victim to its power of deception. Facing the slaughter first hand.

"If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live in an unsightly way... Run, and cling to life, and then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."

Hearing these words from his brother Sasuke became lost in his own mind…

"Do you see how pathetic the great Uchiha clan really is Sakura-chan? I will come for you soon." Itachi disappeared and Sakura slumped down and then crawled next to Sasuke holding him and crying at the tragedy that had occurred.

'Don't worry Sasuke I'll become strong so he'll never get me, I'm yours and always will be.'

**End Note: **This chapter was sad to write, but it had to be done!!!! But now I've set my background for the main story to take place and so we have Sasuke traumatized by his brother and Sakura at his side….So like I said before I am tying the next chapter up until I get a good number of feedback from you all…and I don't care what it says, if you want to tell me how mean I am for keeping the poor chapter in my computer file then say so….heheheh Also this is the longest chapter so far…so see I write more when I have feedback…it's what I live off of, SO FEED ME!!!!!


	6. Back to the Beginning

**AN:** So yeah I couldn't keep my story ransomed for long cause it just wants to be read so what can I do, but that doesn't mean that I won't always update super fast…. Anyways this chapter was interesting to write because there is a change taking place and it's not one for the better…. Or it it?!?!?! So read onward!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my story!!!!

_"It is love, not reason, that is stronger than death."_ Thomas Mann

Chapter 6: Back to the Beginning

Once the bodies had been removed and blood cleaned Sasuke and Sakura stayed motionless in the room, where they had seen the elder Uchiha slaughter his parents. Not knowing what to do or what to say Sakura had no more tears to cry and felt too exhausted to do anything. Sasuke seemed to be brooding over his brother's last words to him and was oblivious to Sakura's presence.

'Maybe I should say something, but what can I possibly say? He doesn't want to hear my voice.'

Sakura was battling her self as to whether she should try and comfort him or just remain silent, when Sasuke began to talk.

"You can't stay here Sakura, there's no one to take care of you." Sakura looked scared at his words and replied,

"Sasuke I want to stay with you, I need you please don't push me away."

Without looking at the girl Sasuke didn't say anything he just slipped back into his own thoughts. It was obvious that he hadn't really meant his words, but he felt that pushing her away was the best thing he could do right now.

"Itachi---" Cutting her off by placing his hand over her mouth he looked at her viciously and said in a low voice, "Don't ever say that name again, do you understand?"

Nodding her head Sakura almost started to cry and tried to remain calm, despite his erratic behavior she just stayed put.

Sakura's stomach had different ideas and began to rumble, grabbing her stomach she blushed and hoped Sasuke didn't notice.

"Come on Sakura, you're hungry lets get you something to eat."

Getting up she followed him to the kitchen and didn't know really what to do, it felt uncomfortable not having Mikoto there.

Sasuke made her some soup and sat down next to her at the table.

"Aren't you going to eat Sasuke?"

"No."

Feeling even more uncomfortable and out of place Sakura ate as fast as she could and waited for Sasuke to say something or do something, but he sat there motionless.

"Sasuke---"

"Sakura let's go to bed I don't feel like doing anything right now."

"Alright."

Sensing that Sasuke wasn't even going to take off his soiled clothing, Sakura got close to him and took off the bloodied shirt.

"It's okay Sasuke I'm still here and I won't leave you."

Not answering her, Sasuke lay down and let Sakura pull him close to her.

That night both cried and grieved over the many losses and Sakura felt closer to Sasuke than she had ever felt to another human being. However, she sensed that he was becoming distant and was turning into himself instead of trying to talk to her and that worried Sakura.

* * *

"Sasuke please you have to get up! You can't sleep your life away, please you need to eat and take a shower." Almost hysterical Sakura tried to get the unresponsive Uchiha out of bed, but he remained still and unresponsive. 

"It's been two weeks and I know you're still sad Sasuke, so am I, but we need to live, we're still alive Sasuke please."

Finally opening his eyes Sasuke just looked at her, devoid of emotion and filled with apathy.

"Come on Sasuke I'll help you get washed up and then I'll make something for you to eat."

Sasuke didn't object and got up with Sakura's help. With careful steps they made it to the bathroom and Sakura let the water run in the tub.

"Okay Sasuke I'm going to uh—leave you so please clean up, okay and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sasuke listlessly undressed and slipped into the tub letting the water wash away the built up grime on his skin.

In a few minutes Sakura came in and trying not to look at his nude form too much she washed his hair and helped him get out of the tub.

"Okay here's some clean clothes, so put them on and I have some food ready for you in the kitchen." Smiling at him Sakura was happy that he was out of bed and at least washing up and hopefully he would eat.

Sasuke walked slowly into the kitchen and sank at the table, watching Sakura get the food ready and set it on the table.

"Here Sasuke I made rice balls and miso soup. You need to eat or you'll never get your strength up so we can start training."

Looking at the food Sasuke slowly began to eat, he knew that he wouldn't survive without food and internally he didn't want to be in the state that he was in, but he didn't have control over his body or emotions.

"I'm so happy you're eating Sasuke and in no time you're going to become stronger than ever."

Glancing up at Sakura, something snapped inside of him and his eyes widened in recognition at what needed to be done.

"You're right Sakura I will become strong and then I will kill him."

Sighing Sakura could only shake her head at his words, 'but at least he seems more alive than he has been in the past few weeks.'

Eating with more gusto Sasuke went to their room, since the massacre Sakura had moved all of her things into his room, he gathered his gear and prepared to train.

"Sasuke, I'm happy to see that you have more energy! Do you think I could come train with you?"

Not looking at the girl Sasuke ignored her question all together and walked right passed her.

"Sasuke—"

Sakura stopped herself and instead of getting all flustered she went into their room and got her gear as well and silently followed after him to the training grounds.

Sensing that Sakura was behind him he did nothing to acknowledge her presence and began to train vigorously.

Sakura heard him curse under his breath and she caught him saying 'too much time wasted'

'I wonder what got into him, why is he acting like he doesn't like me anymore. Did I do something bad?'

Suddenly a shuriken whizzed past her face and grazed her cheek. Clutching her face she stared wide eyed at Sasuke and almost began to cry.

"Sakura, are you going to train, or not?" The severity of his voice caused her to jump slightly and she shook her head and got to her feet.

He charged at her and after a few minutes both pulled away panting, Sakura looking a little worse than Sasuke. With various cuts and bruises covering her body, Sasuke then started another assault on her and Sakura tried to keep up as best she could.

Finally after a couple of hours Sasuke stopped and sat down against a tree, Sakura went over by him and plopped down next to him.

"Sasuke, do you think we'll go back to the academy soon?"

Taking a moment Sasuke looked at her and replied, "Yes we will, tomorrow and I will become the strongest shinobi in Konoha and then I'll avenge the clan and destroy him."

There was such hatred in his voice that Sakura cringed at how serious he sounded, she wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

'I can't blame Sasuke for wanting to avenge his clan, but it doesn't sound good that he has so much hatred inside him.'

"Sasuke, something's been bothering me---Um…Ita—I mean your brother said something to me and it scares me."

Looking at her expectantly Sakura almost lost her nerve and began to choke on her words.

"Sakura just spit it out."

"He said that he was going to come back and get me and I don't want that to happen." And she began to cry, trying to control herself, but unable to Sakura was just too drained to hold back her tears.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "He's never going to take you from me, Sakura, when I see him again I will defeat him and he won't ever hurt anyone again."

"You promise?" Sakura hiccupped quietly.

"Yes, and you know that it will be kept."

Sakura nodded her head and drifted into a light sleep, exhausted and empty of all feeling. Sasuke glanced at her and anger dwelled inside of him, he would not let anything take her away from him, least of all his brother.

**

* * *

**

**End Note: **So there's Chapter 6 and it only gets better from here, I have a feeling that Sasuke is going to meet some tough competition for Sakura…And when is that Itachi coming back, I never know with him, he comes and goes as he pleases…So remember REVIEW and I update fast, don't REVIEW and I keep Chapter 7 forever, muhahahaha…ha!!!! Love ya all


	7. Uneasy feeling

**AN:** So yeah here I am again, just moving right along and I'm pretty happy how this story is turning out. I'm still unsure of how it's going to end, I know scary, but really I'm just letting things flow and hopefully it works out. Also if you haven't checked it out I wrote a little one shot called _Past Remembrances_, it has nothing to do with this story, it's just a little Sakura and Sasuke dark little thing, so go look at it…. Onward!!!! Also thanks for all the reviews it really makes me want to write this, just to see how you all react to it. I know I'm a nerd, but that's how life is…much love for you all…now really onward!!! **I changed some things in the chapter to make it fit better with what is to come so nothing really major, but a few changes.**

Also I'd like to give a special thanks to Missprez2007, thank you for your review it really motivated me to keep going…and everyone else keep up the reviews I love you all!!!

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Naruto

Chapter 7: Uneasy Feeling

_"Do not tremble in fear but become strong and courageous instead"_

The following couple of days were a bit tiring as Sakura and Sasuke began the academy once again, learning all the techniques and procedures that they had missed. There also seemed to be a different aura around Sasuke and all of his previous fan girls were hesitant to come up to him. Sakura knew it was because Sasuke radiated danger and he always had a scowl on his face, not very welcoming to people.

While they were walking home Sakura couldn't help, but try and strike up a conversation, it seemed like the natural thing to do.

"So how did you like the lesson today? I actually thought it was interesting."

Sighing Sasuke didn't answer her and Sakura only grew slightly annoyed at his silence. Deciding that he wouldn't talk Sakura was about to give up talking to him at all, but then he surprised her by answering.

"The lesson was boring I already learned the technique months ago, you however, still need improvement."

Glaring at him Sakura huffed at his comment and merely turned her head to the side snorting her disapproval of his words.

Then she heard him laugh and turned her face towards him, "What's so funny Sasuke?"

Smirking he replied, "you look so funny when you're angry, I had forgotten how you looked when you're mad."

Sakura glanced at him and at that moment she didn't feel angry anymore she was just happy that the Sasuke she knew was still there, even if it was deep inside.

Something different welcomed them at their void home, anbu stood on the porch and Sakura was scared something else had happened. Sasuke, however, was angry at their intrusion and all-but snarled at their presence.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked viciously.

"The hokage does not feel that you two should be living on these premises unsupervised and alone. So he wants you to separate and integrate into different families."

At hearing their words Sakura started shaking her head and tears built up behind her emerald eyes. Sensing Sakura's emotional disturbance Sasuke whispered something fiercely to her and then turned his attention back to the two anbu.

"We aren't going anywhere and you can go tell that to the hokage." Sakura glanced at the two men and they didn't seem perturbed by Sasuke's words and that worried Sakura.

'What if they make us leave, I don't want to be separated from Sasuke—he's all I got.'

"Well I don't know what to tell you two, but these orders come from the hokage-sama himself and we can do nothing else, but obey them."

Sasuke didn't say anything and Sakura feared that he was giving into their demands, but then she saw him smile and the next thing she felt was his arms around her.

"Sasuke—are you crazy? We can't run from them, they're anbu they'll catch us!"

"We're not running, I'm going to the hokage and telling him I'm not doing this, I don't care if it is an order. No one's taking you away from me, least of all him."

Sakura was shocked by his last comment, but it made her feel better and she snuggled into his chest as he sped to the hokage's tower.

'Where are those anbu, shouldn't they be right behind us?'

* * *

Before she knew it they had arrived at the hokage tower and Sasuke let her to down gently and then grabbing her arm yanked her to where the hokage was.

'He's really upset, but so am I, they can't put us in families we don't even know. I hope that this gets sorted out.' Shaking her head Sakura tried to think positively, trying not to worry about their current situation.

Not even knocking on the door, Sasuke pushed it open roughly and Sakura tried to reprimand him, but shut her mouth at his fierce expression.

"I believe you wanted to see us hokage, or you wouldn't have sent those two underlings to our home."

Turning to face the boy the hokage sighed as he surveyed the two children before him. His wizened eyes closed and then opened, reflecting many years of battle and death. Sakura had never seen the hokage so up close and was nervous at this particular subject of conversation.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura I am sorry, but I do not think you two can continue to live as you have this past month. It would seem cruel to subject you to live in a place which holds so many bad memories, I am merely trying to help you two."

Sakura felt bad for their reaction and was about to say something, but Sasuke spoke before she could.

"While I appreciate your concern hokage I cannot allow myself to be separated from Sakura and you do not have to worry about our well being at the Uchiha compound. It is our home and as long as we have each other we will overcome this and become stronger."

Sakura couldn't help but stare open mouthed at Sasuke, stunned by Sasuke's sincerity and touched at the way he addressed their relationship.

'He really hasn't stopped caring about me.'

The hokage nodded his head and dismissed the two children with a wave of his hand.

After the two had left the hokage wearily sat down and rubbed his prickly chin in thought.

"Hokage-sama do you think they will be alright on their own?"

Closing his eyes in contemplation he answered slowly and with much wisdom, "The Uchiha clan has always been one of great pride and Sasuke is no different he will protect his companion and she will balance his thirst for power. They complete each other and I pray that it will be enough to keep them both sane. Besides this they are now finished with the academy and so will have their new sensei to look after them, I pray that this will be enough."

* * *

"Wow, what a day! A lot of stuff happened today, I can't believe that we almost got kicked out of our house." Sakura put her arms behind her head and peeked a glance at her ever-silent companion.

'Geez he looks like he's brooding, why is he upset we got what we wanted. He should be happy!'

"Hey—" However, she was cut off by Sasuke's voice,

"Sakura, I'm tired of you constant talking I'd like some peace and quiet so be silent for a few minutes I know it's hard for you."

Looking away, embarrassed Sakura pouted and didn't speak the rest of the way home.

'I can't believe he was so mean, I'm not talking to him for a long time.'

Not so much as glancing in his direction Sakura went straight to their room got her bathing supplies and went where the tub was.

'Does he not care about me anymore, why did he act so mean earlier?'

Deciding not to think about it anymore she stepped into the more than warm tub and sunk down until the water was above her shoulders. Immediately her body relaxed and she thought of nothing as she let the water soak away her worries.

Sakura didn't notice the door click shut or the presence in the corner of the bathroom, Sasuke stared at the girl and tried not to get embarrassed by her lack of clothing.

Clearing his throat he began, "Sakura I---"

Sakura's head shot up, as she looked wide-eyed at the boy, "Sasuke What do you think you're doing in here?" Squealing she tried to cover herself but slipped in the tub and hit her head against the wall.

Alarmed Sasuke moved closer to her, but was welcomed with a swift slap to the face.

Clutching her aching head Sakura glared at him trying to evoke fear of her revenge, but Sasuke's face darkened in anger at her actions.

"What was that for? All I'm trying to do is apologize to you and you hit me!"

For a moment Sakura forgot her embarrassed rage and looked at Sasuke, who had his face averted from her body.

Then without thinking she wrapped her frail arms around him and held his form to her own, trying to apologize with her actions.

"Umm…Sakura, perhaps you should get dressed?" Sasuke face was tinted pink as he looked away and Sakura then realized that she was still naked and screeched, while running out of the bathroom, naked as the day she was born.

'Oh my kami did that really happen? I will never be able to look at his face again!'

"Sakura it's been an hour and really I told you that I didn't see anything so don't be embarrassed."

Not responding Sakura buried her head on the pillow and prayed he'd go away, but the gods were cruel to her as the door burst open and Sasuke looking a little displeased.

Sakura turned her back to him and didn't reply when he sunk onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know why you're so upset I told you I didn't see anything so don't worry. We need to concentrate more than ever to get strong we have little time so don't be upset over trivial things okay."

Sasuke felt Sakura relax against him and smiled into her pink hair falling asleep with a peaceful expression and Sakura by his side.

* * *

Since they had passed the academy, they were now placed onto their teams and Sakura was excited that she had been teamed up with Sasuke. Their sensei was strange, but he seemed to know a lot and their other teammate, well she was a little unsure of Naruto, but she figured he'd be okay. He was always messing around so she couldn't tell if he knew what he was doing or not. He was the class clown back at the academy, but right now Sakura felt like a joke, like she was the stupid one.

"No—Sakura that's not right, move your thumb—no like this." Clearly Sasuke was getting frustrated with Sakura and Sakura was getting frustrated with herself.

"I don't know why I can't do it, Sasuke I'm sorry." Tears formed in her jade eyes and Sasuke sighed as he walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura, listen I know that it's difficult for you, but I need you to try and give it your all, you know how important this is. Especially since we're on our teams and we are officially ninja it is crucial that you know this."

Nodding her head Sakura's face hardened into fierce determination as she moved her fingers into the proper positions and threw the shuriken to the intended target.

Thwack…she hit it dead center and she clapped and cheered, smiling in Sasuke's direction. He, however, looked displeased and walked over to her, handing her several more shuriken and told her to keep throwing them.

'Why can't he be happy with me for just making the target? Geez now I have to throw all these.' Sighing Sakura took the shuriken and aiming at her target managed to hit it a couple more times.

Sasuke sensing that Sakura was tired decided to call it a day and motioned Sakura to stop, they began the walk to their home in silence.

Once home Sakura went to the kitchen and screamed at what she found, unable to suppress the past memories tears leaked from her eyes and she fell to her knees.

"Sakura what—" Sasuke felt a cold shiver snake it's way down his spine as he saw the message on the wall.

"Damn you brother!"

**End Note: **So yeah I little bit of a cliffy, but hey it should keep things interesting and you know what I'm kind of interested what's on the wall as well :: nervous laugh:: not that I don't already know. So you know what to do, hit that little review button and tell me what you think.


	8. Broken Illusion

**AN:** I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing much 3 for everyone it really inspires me to do my best and not make you wait forever. I am seriously loving this story I know that I have said that, but I really like it, maybe that's why I've been updating it every couple of days. Hmm…I wonder if there is a connection to actually liking what you write about haha I guess so!!! Also wanted to let you guys know that I've started yet another story, this time it's for Samurai Deeper Kyo—I like reading fanfiction about Kyo and Yuya, but there is not a whole lot that focuses exclusively on them so I'm attempting that, so check it out, but be warned it may not be all that good so I apologize in advance hehe…

**Disclaimer: **Standard stuff

* * *

Chapter 8: Broken Illusion

_Shattering my sanity I slip out of this illusion…_

Smashing his fist against the wall, Sasuke lowered his head and Sakura gasped at his heavy breathing.

Her eyes mirroring the image splattered on the wall:

_Red is such a lovely color for a ripened cherry blossom_

"Sasuke—" not knowing how she could comfort him, Sakura merely looked blankly at him.

'What can this mean, will he kill me when he feels the time is right. Or will he take me and then slowly torture me.' Sakura began to feel cold fear, starting to make its way into her mind and she tried to push it away.

Shaking her head to rid herself of those treacherous thoughts Sakura focused once again on Sasuke, who seemed to be barely controlling his rage.

"Will-Will he kill me Sasuke?" her voice was barely a whisper, but he caught what she had said and he remained motionless with his head hung low.

Sakura, realizing what this implied began to panic and her fear pushed her over the edge, causing her to run.

'Why is he coming after me? What did I do to him?'

Running nowhere in particular she felt herself trip and landed onto the unforgiving earth, crumpling her body until it was in a tight ball.

Evidently the sky agreed with her sorrows and released its tears, wetting the earth as drops fell on her form and around her. Burying her face into the dampened ground she inhaled its scent and tried to forget everything that had occurred and the message on the wall.

"Sakura" his voice penetrated her thoughts and caused her to tighten her limbs to her body. Unmoving she waited for more words, but was surprised when he picked her up and carried her gently to their home.

"I'm not sure of what's to come in the future and I'm sorry if it frightens you, but you have my word as an Uchiha that he will never harm you."

Jade eyes gazed into his obsidian ones and she knew that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. She felt foolish for her actions and was about to apologize when she felt his grip on her tighten. Following his gaze she saw a figure out in the distance and was relieved that it was none other than Naruto.

"Sasuke, I can walk, thank you for your words it means a lot to me."

Releasing the girl Sasuke walked towards their teammate and stopped a few feet from him.

"What do you want?" his voice betrayed his earlier fear and Sakura noticed his stiffened posture.

"Geez I come all the way out here to tell you we have a mission and you have to be rude?"

Naruto's gaze went to Sakura and he immediately smiled towards her and all Sakura could give was a weak one in return. However, Naruto was never known to be observant so he was oblivious to her emotional state.

"And what does this mission entail?"

Scratching his head Naruto gave a sheepish grin and muttered about meeting Kakashi in an hour at the front gate and then he ran off.

"That idiot, he doesn't even know what he is talking about."

Turning his attention back to Sakura, Sasuke took her hand and led her to their house.

"I don't want to go inside, he's been in there Sasuke please don't make me go inside, I can't."

Trying to pull away from the house, Saskue's grip tightened and glaring at her, he pulled her the rest of the way in.

"Sakura, you cannot live your life in fear. I told you he's never going to hurt you, so you'll have to trust me and move on with your life."

Sniffling Sakura became determined to not let this scare her anymore so she let go of his hand and walked the rest of the way into their room.

"But Sasuke if we don't know what we are doing how will we know what to pack?"

"Well just pack a change of clothes and your ninja weapons and that should cover it, okay."

Nodding her head Sakura grabbed her things and was looking for Sasuke when she saw him, in the kitchen with his head bowed.

Glancing at the wall again Sakura realized that the bloody message was no longer there and then she noticed the bucket of water and red cloth lying on the ground.

It was difficult to watch Sasuke battle with his inner demons, but she knew that he had to deal with his feelings on his own terms.

Without looking back at her form he began to walk to the door and Sakura started after him, uncertain again about what to do.

"Sasuke—"

Suddenly he was no where to be found and Sakura spun around trying to see where he had went.

'What just happened where did he—'

Feeling his weight descend upon her Sakura crashed to the earth, unmoving and shocked by the unexpected body tackling her.

Wheezing she tried to focus her sight on him, but he was staring intently at her, as if he was criticizing her slow reaction.

"Sakura you need to train more, that shouldn't have been such a difficult maneuver to evade me, you need to expect the unexpected."

Slowly nodding her head, again she was startled when his lips briefly met hers and then he was up and walking toward the front entrance to Konoha.

Face blazing red Sakura gaped and wondered if that had really happened and realizing that it indeed had got up and ran after him.

* * *

**End Note: **So ya I don't really like how this chapter turned out, it's really short and hmmm…I dunno, but I've tried working on it this entire time so I figured it was time to just post it and work on the next one…so please review and tell me what you think 


	9. Journey to Strength

AN: Has it really been over a year? Where have I been, how did a year go by…well without further ado here is chapter 9 and may updates abound this time around…

Disclaimer: I own my words

Thanks to all of those who reviewed, it renewed my interest and has made me want to revive this story…

_________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Journey to Strength

_The journey to realizing yourself begins with the first step…_

"Didn't you say he was going to meet us here in an hour?"

Sakura could tell Sasuke was irritated, she still felt hot after their brief touching of lips and couldn't help but not look at his eyes.

"Well, that's what he told me, it's not my fault if he isn't here," Naruto was quick to glare at Sasuke, challenge evident in his clear blue eyes.

Just as Sasuke was about to speak a figure emerged from a puff of smoke and it was none other than their belated sensei.

All three pupils glared as Kakashi sauntered towards them, a sheepish smile plastered to his masked face.

"Well I must say you don't look too excited to see me, this is our first mission and all, perhaps a little more enthusiasm would be warranted."

"The enthusiasm wore off a couple of hours ago." Sakura made sure to stare at him directly as she clarified.

"Well, that's too bad Sakura-chan because the mission is going to be very exciting."

It was evident that the two boys interests were piqued and Sakura wondered what is was exactly that they'd be doing.

"Unfortunately Sakura you will not be joining us for this mission, however, next mission we will complete as a team."

Sakura was shocked by his words, why wasn't she to be included, wasn't she just as useful as her other teammates.

She looked to Sasuke, but he didn't say anything in response to Kakashi's words. Perhaps he didn't care one way or another.

Although it stung to be left out, Sakura gathered her frazzled emotions and merely nodded at her sensei.

'Next time I will be sure to go.' Turning away from them she started to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Not wanting to face him she tried to shrug it off, but his grip tightened and he forced her to turn around.

"Sakura, it's alright, I will see you when we get back. Train hard."

Nodding her head Sakura said nothing as she watched her teammates and sensei walk out of Konoha's gates.

The prickling behind her eyes ceased as tears streamed down her face. 'I'm not even good enough to go on our first team mission.'

Defeated and feeling useless Sakura ran the rest of the way back to the Uchiha compound, back to the place she called home.

_____________________________________________________________

"Sensei, why wasn't Sakura allowed to come with us?" Naruto's question irritated Sasuke, but he wanted to know the reason as well.

"Because Naruto Sakura isn't ready to go on a mission, she needs to train more so that she won't become a hindrance to herself and her team."

Sasuke was angered by his sensei's answer, he felt that she had come a long way in her training and although she wasn't as strong as him or even Naruto, she was trying to improve.

Shaking his head he hoped the mission finished quickly, he didn't want Sakura to get into any trouble.

_____________________________________________________________

After finishing some training Sakura was exhausted and laid on the ground, wondering what her teammates were doing.

Looking up at the sky, Sakura felt her eyelids grow heavy and soon fell asleep.

Watching the slumbering girl, crimson eyes drift back into the forest, recoiling for the moment into the darkness. In wait for the right moment to recapture what he had left so many years ago.

End Note: I can't believe it took so long for this to come out, I apologize ^_^ I will be working on Chapter 10 and will get it out soon.


	10. Nightscape

**AN: **Thank you all for the support, I appreciate the reviews and I apologize for the extensive wait, I know it seems all I do is apologize _

**Disclaimer: **Do not own…

* * *

_All evil is like a nightmare; the instant you stir under it, the evil is gone-Thomas Carlyle_

* * *

Chapter 10-Nightscape-

Stirring from underneath the darkening sky, Sakura's body tightened in anticipation. Her muscles contracting, ready to attack. Struggling back to her senses, dread filled her, constricting her breath.

'Great it hasn't even been a day and I am already scared, pull it together.'

Lifting her head, Sakura scanned the area, fear pounding at her temples, quickening her breathing.

'Why do I feel so uneasy, I don't see anything.'

Getting up, she dusted the grass off her back and began to walk towards the lone Uchiha complex, towards her home. The walk was long and Sakura tried not to think about what her teammates were doing, defeated as she felt she just wanted to go home and succumb to blissful sleep.

However, once reaching the empty home, Sakura hesitated, looking at the darkened interior not wanting to enter. A sense of foreboding created a stifling fear, Sakura only stared into the empty darkness.

'Come on Sakura, there's nothing wrong, just go inside like you always do and go to bed!'

Sighing, Sakura walked into the house, heading straight for the now empty bedroom, seeking her and Sasuke's bed. The atmosphere held a sinister aura, darkening the room, causing shadows to be strewn across the room's expanse.

Movement-a figure blurred, strong hands pushed Sakura down onto the bed. All Sakura could hear was her own heavy breathing, fear pulsating throughout her body, choking any cries from her throat.

"I am disappointed little sister, I had hoped during my absence you would have somewhat improved. After all I had specifically given you an advanced warning in creating such a dark aura."

Sakura could feel Itachi's breath across the back of her neck and it terrified her, she felt utterly defenseless and realized that this could very well be her last moments alive.

The thought fueled a futile last attempt at dislodging the larger frame off of her own struggling body. However, Itachi merely applied more pressure to her limbs and stilled her chaotic thrashing.

"Calm yourself, don't you think that if I had wanted you dead you would already be departed from this world."

His statement made sense, but it didn't take away Sakura's fear and she felt desperate tears build behind her eyes, threatening to fall and make her appear even weaker than she already felt.

Lifting the girl Itachi's gaze bore into her closed eyes, her head tilted away in defeat and her pink hair spilled over her shoulders. He noted that her hair had grown over the years and reached the middle of her back, he reached and grabbed a strand between his thumb and forefinger.

Sakura let out a small gasp, but her eyes remained tightly closed as she was aware of the danger of his sharingan and she refused to be caught in his genjutsu.

"Ah, you are smarter than you first appeared Sakura-chan you fear my Mangekyo, very wise, however, merely closing your eyes will not protect you."

Sakura knew he spoke the truth, she was at his mercy or lack of and in these final moments all she wanted to know was why. It drilled into her being the horrors of the past images filled her head and threatened her sanity.

Spoke in a thread of sound was the question, "Why?"

Behind that singular word held so much emotion and confusion the tears slid past her thick eyelashes trailing searing paths down her reddened cheeks.

Itachi did not answer and Sakura cautiously opened her eyes and stared right into the infamous blood red irises of the Uchiha clan and watched as the black commas swirled.

Staring down at her Itachi finally opened his mouth and spoke, "You ask a simple question that has no simple answer. However, I can say that what I did was necessary and although you cannot fathom the reasoning to such actions you do not need to understand. I see a potential within you that will prove useful to myself and I will exploit that gift. I told you many years ago that I would be coming for you so it should not come as a shock that the day has arrived Sakura-chan."

Sakura had not expected him to say so much and she was at a loss for words, at that moment the situation struck her as hilarious. Here they were the infamous criminal Itachi Uchiha holding her down and he was supposedly not going to kill her.

A small chuckle escaped her lips and soon out right laughter followed, it was bordering on hysteretic, but with the impending situation Sakura did not know how to react.

Tears squeezed out of her squinted eyes and she felt his hands smooth her hair, his action only fueled her tears and soon her laughter turned into sobbing.

"Sakura-chan open your eyes."

She shook her head no, again trying to escape from his iron hold, however he was no longer in the mood for disobedience or discussion on the matter.

Hoisting the girl to her feet, Itachi applied pressure to her neck and whispered heatedly,

"Open your eyes."

"Please Itachi." Even as the words slipped past her lips Sakura slowly opened her eyes and immediately she fell victim to the sharingan's affects, darkness encompassing her being.

* * *

Sakura's hands clutched her head, thoughts spinning.

'My head is pounding and I feel really sick. Maybe it's the stomach flu or something.'

Images flashed-

_Hands stroking her hair_

_Red eyes boring into her threatening her very existence_

_Arms wrapping around her_

Her eyes flashed open and she attempted to get up, fear and adrenaline pumping through her veins, however, getting up proved impossible.

Immediately her vision blackened and she fell to her knees on the ground again clutching her pulsing head, trying to keep from blacking out.

So occupied with her pain, Sakura failed to notice another person's chakra in the room and was surprised when she felt familiar hands hoist her up and take her back to the bed.

"What did you do to me Itachi?"

Sakura was furious and her outburst further caused pain to explode behind her overly sensitive eyes.

"Sakura-chan you are merely feeling the after effects of the sharingan, they should wear off soon enough, so there is no cause for worry."

His words were calm and even, causing further irritation, however Sakura ground her teeth and remained silent, sulking over her new situation.

"I will leave you now to rest, I trust you will not attempt to leave this room." Leaning his head next to her ear he said evenly, "Because if you do I can assure you that what you are experiencing now will be a fraction of the pain you will endure."

As he shut the door Sakura squinted her eyes in an attempt to cease the tears that had been building behind her eyes.

"Damn it, all I do is cry!"

'_Sasuke, I know you promised that he would never take me, but he did. What's going to happen to me…'_


End file.
